Walls
by hardyyun
Summary: Abby and Gibbs slowly get closer. Will they eventually let down their walls and admit their feelings or will they ignore them altogether. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


**This is set in the very beginning and it will continue on from there.**

* * *

Abby was dancing around at her house listening to her music that most would describe as obnoxious. She had nothing but a shirt and underwear on. This was what she would normally do in her free time. Abby couldn't help, but to let her mind wonder to how she had recently gotten a job. She would be working at NCIS. She couldn't wait 'till she was able to use one of the bigger machines or the shiny new computer.

* * *

Gibbs was down in his basement working on his boat as usual when his phone started to ring. He sighed and answered the phone. "A Navy Commander on Air Force One just carked in the air; I've booked a flight for Wichita, Kansas. I also called them to not touch anything till the M.E. gets there. See you soon boss" Dinozzo hung up and Gibbs ran up the stairs, flicking the light off before meeting Dinozzo at the airport.

* * *

Abby was still half naked dancing around when she had to pee, she ran to the bathroom and did her business. This was when her phone went off. She sighed every time she was in the bathroom she would get a call. She ignored it hoping they would call back if it was super important. She finished and walked back into her very loud living room. She looked at her phone and saw it light up as the same person call. "Abby here" she answered. She stayed quiet as she listened to the guy on the other end. Once the call was over, a huge smile spread across her face.

* * *

Back on the plane Gibbs was sitting with Agent Todd as she lay down. Ducky was talking to her trying to figure out how she had gotten sick. Gibbs figured it out before, but didn't want to be the one to speak up. Ducky raised his eyebrows as he realized how she had gotten sick. He left her and Gibbs to talk. Gibbs was just staring at her. "Are you going to lecture me about sleeping with co-workers?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He hid his smile as he said "Nope." The only reason he wouldn't lecture her was because he wanted to sleep with a certain co-worker himself, he just wouldn't admit that to … well anybody.

* * *

Abby quickly got dressed; she put her hair up and applied some makeup. She was super excited to see what they would have for her. She drove to her lab as quickly as was legal. She was told that it may have been an attempt on the Presidents life. She started to get to business. She got to use the computer and one of the big machines. Most of the evidence bags were full of food… one included the vomit of agent Todd. She smiled and knew she would love this job.

* * *

Gibbs was in the lab with Ducky, he liked it in there because he enjoyed the cold… although the smell of death was something that was hard to get used to. One of Ducky's lab assistants informed them he had called Abby. He smiled and said "I called her on her cell, it sounded like a Phat party" he laughed and left. Gibbs gave a disturbed look, he didn't like the thought of her being at a party. He shook the thought out of his head, he barely knew her and he was already getting jealous.

* * *

Abby was in her lab when a guy she had mixed feelings about walked in. She liked him sometimes, but most of the time she wanted to punch him for being a perv. "Hi Tony" she said with a smile he managed a smile in return. He looked so sleepy; this was one of the times she found herself to like him. She knew he was here for sleep so she just pointed to her lab. She had set up a cot just in case. He thanked her and stumbled his way to her office. He was out as soon as he hit the sofa. Abby turned back to her work and while she waited her mind began to wonder about her other co-workers.

* * *

Gibbs was still in the autopsy room with Ducky. Ducky was trying to get him to go to sleep. Gibbs was tired, but was far more focused on Abby. He hoped she was already up in her lab. The thought of being in the same building as her made him smile. He walked over to a table and laid down giving in to the need for sleep. Ducky smiled and flicked the lights out before he left. Gibbs drifted asleep, not being bothered by the dead body that was on the table next to him.

* * *

Hours later Abby had ran all of the food and not a single thing had any traces of toxins in it. She met downstairs with her other colleagues and began to discuss what Abby had found. Ducky began to discuss the cause of death. The cause of death was a Cerebral Embolism. Abby explained that anything she ran through her lab was not the cause of death. She turned to Gibbs who was smiling as she explained everything to the people of the Secret Service like they were stupid. She did this on purpose hoping to score some kind of reaction. Seeing Gibbs smile was even better.

* * *

Gibbs was rather impressed by Abby's work. He had read her resume and knew she was good, but he was still shocked when he saw her work. She had completed running the food in just a few hours. Yeah they had good equipment, but it was also about the person operating the machines. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Agent Todd. He needed to be on the plane with her. He even said please which he almost never says. H smiled when she agreed to let him tag along. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes at Abby before leaving. He smiled when he caught her looking at him.

* * *

Abby went back to her lab so she could run a special toxin screen. She was more focused on Gibbs. When would he be back? Her thoughts also slide to him being in the air for hours with Agent Todd. She was never one to be jealous and she wasn't now, rather more curious if the two would ever become an item. She was jolted out of her thoughts when the test came back positive. "Yes" she shouted… she couldn't wait to tell Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs was getting anxious on the plane. He sensed something different and his gut was telling him it was important. He was standing and sitting trying to figure it out. Agent Todd noticed and asked if he was okay. He looked at her, "This plane is different than Air Force One" she nodded slowly "There are a few more updates in this one" he interrupted her "Get me a list of every single update and I mean every update" at that moment he was whisked away for a teleconference call. He really hoped it was Abby; seeing her right now would put him a bit more at ease.

He sat down and placed the headphones on. Agent Dinozzo informed him that Timothy Kerry was found dead. Before Gibbs could say anything Tony added that Abby had the toxicology report. He hid it, but he was happy he would see her. Abby popped up on the screen and informed him about the venom. "The venom is from an Aussie snake, the toxin is hard to trace and can cause blood clots. "If you don't know what to look for … you would never find it" Abby said in one quick sentence. He smiled, but hid it so Ducky wouldn't catch on.

* * *

Abby continued to explain how the Marines were poisoned and how it was untraced. Gibbs sent out marching orders and hung up. Abby sighed and plopped back in her chair. Gibbs hadn't even told her she did a good job. Her mind wondered back to Agent Todd and Gibbs. He probably was interrogating her right now. She huffed and knew she had to get her mind off of Gibbs or she would break one of her rules {never to get jealous}. She switched her heavy music on and began to jam to it to keep her mind off of Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs headed out of the room. He knew exactly who had done the killings. He had to plan carefully or the guy would get away with it. It all went in a blur and before he knew it he was standing over the lifeless body of the killer. Self-defense, but it was still hard. He was walking to his car when he saw Agent Todd. He heard she quit so before he went back to NCIS headquarters to thank Abby {He knew he had messed up before by not even saying thank you, he just didn't want Tony to see his softer side} he ran up to her. "Become an NCIS agent" he said. Agent Todd turned to him "That wasn't a question was it?" she was smiling. He grinned "Nope" he said "See you tomorrow at 8 sharp" then he walked away.

Kate watched him walk away. He was a tad too confident, but it worked for him. She knew she would show up at NCIS tomorrow and she knew that he knew it as well. Gibbs unlocked his car and slid in. In a matter of seconds he was out of the parking lot. 10 minutes latter he found himself walking into the elevator where he worked. He pushed the button to Abby's floor. He knew she would probably be dancing or decorating. Either way she was still here.

* * *

Abby was laying down on her make shift cot listening to the music, letting it all drown her thoughts out. Normally she would have heard Gibbs coming either from his footsteps or the elevator, but she was more focused on her music than anything else. So when a shadow fell across her face she jumped. "Gibbs"…

* * *

Let me know what you think. I accept criticism as well :)


End file.
